


Pony

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pharmercy Mention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, okay there might be a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: Genji keeps trying to get Hanzo and Jesse together. One party, plenty of alcohol and a guitar-playing cowboy singing cheesy songs make his effort count.





	Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Dragoniana sent me the song "Pony" and we both agreed it would be a great thing to base a roleplay on, so here comes the transcript!
> 
> (Also, the collected roleplay was sent to me for corrections with a note 'Still gay, still happy'. I can't agree more.)

The party was still going but it was not the roaring mess of people and alcohol it was a few hours ago. Jesse was sitting aside on his chair, guitar in hand and sipped a good whiskey between songs, his full, honeyed voice ringing through the room even over the electronic music from the speakers, but his group of listeners was slowly dispersing. He was having fun, even danced a little, but the night was long and alcohol plentiful and he just thought he’ll play a few more songs before hitting the hay, when he caught a glimpse of two figures by the bar, obviously in live conversation. 

From below the rim of his hat he immediately recognized them as the Shimada brothers. Genji was wildly gesticulating, almost spilling the fancy drink in his hand on his colourful shirt, eccentric as always, but it was Hanzo, his older brother, who caught McCree's eye. They knew each other as professionals, worked together, trained together, but despite all of that Jesse barely ever found the time to talk to him in private. A pity, he thought to himself. Hanzo was a goddamn work of art and Jesse found himself getting drawn to him, to the long, silky hair, the broad shoulders and narrow waist, the beautiful lips closing around the straw of his drink and he quickly took another sip of his whiskey. Still, it was late and he's had one too many shots to just look away.

Hanzo could not have not noticed the cowboy staring at him, his gaze burning right through him. After all night of listening to Genji's stories, obviously exaggerated, about how much McCree wants the archer and all about their mutual attraction, he was starting to feel a little suspicious - there might just be some truth to all the story. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol he consumed through the night, or the intense eyes set onto him, maybe the gunslinger was just staring at him because Genji was generous enough to inform him that Hanzo didn't really fancy women. Maybe the cowboy was only wondering, not really wanting, Hanzo wasn't sure. He remained quiet, not mentioning his ideas to Genji, letting him babble that McCree also 'plays for the other team' and how they are 'a perfect match'.

Jesse's thoughts were a hot burning mess as he slowly came to the bottom of his glass and the archer's eyes turned towards him. Of course Genji has talked to him about his brother, but then, Genji talks a lot and not all he says is to be taken seriously. The fact was, the way Hanzo's eyes were staring at him made McCree want him like nothing else in the world. He's watched him practice his archery several times, watched him move and train and the idea that he could make this body do a different kind of exercise made his breath hitch. 

Excusing himself from the circle of his listeners he took the guitar and gave Hanzo one last glance, flashing him a burning smirk under the rim of his hat and proceeded outside, realizing just how badly he needed a smoke. He sat on the stairs outside, lighting a cigar and watched the outlines of trees against the night sky for a moment before planting the guitar firmly in his hands and started playing a tune he's heard who know's where and which he just couldn't get out of his head, especially thinking about Hanzo Shimada. He'd hum along, words quietly slipping past his lips.

‘I'm just a bachelor, lookin' for a partner...’

He chuckled to himself. Yes, wasn't he, really? He wondered if Genji's been trying to persuade Hanzo into having a thing with him just as much as he tried to persuade him. He wouldn't mind if he did.

‘...and someone who knows how to ride without even fallin' off...’

His voice trailed on into the night and it was surprisingly clear, considering just how much whiskey went down his throat that evening.

Hanzo watched the cowboy leave the building with the guitar in his hand. The subject of Genji's stories has fortunately changed and he was now gossiping about Angela and Fareeha’s affair, which, however, was probably the worst kept secret in all of Overwatch. This made Hanzo's excuse that he needed to go for fresh air at least a little bit subtle - probably not much, but Hanzo tried to make himself believe that. He would never do something his brother urged him to do, never, and so he followed McCree silently, carefully, still with a drink in his hand. He didn't know exactly what to do now, a hit of the cold night air sobering him a little. What exactly was he planning to do here?!

For a second he considered just turning around, but as he stood in the door frame, he was stopped by the soft, full voice and gentle ring of guitar strings. Hanzo had a hard time admitting that McCree wasn't only handsome, funny and unexpectedly agreeable to be with, but that he could also probably seduce a person just by singing. It reminded him of sirens luring people to their death, but he couldn't care less.

He would probably never admit it with a clear head, but the alcohol was doing its job, crushing the walls of Hanzo's composed, introverted personality and self restrain with unexpected power. He watched those lips and the sound it made and suddenly he wanted to hear sounds of another kind, probably even more beautiful. He lifted his eyes from his lips to stare into the cowboy's eyes and just now he started to actually listen to the words of the song. He could feel the blush working it's way to his face and hoped that the darkness will be merciful.

‘...ride it, my pony, my saddle's waitin'...’

Jesse went on, his fingers as steady on the strings as his voice was, making its way into Hanzo's ears. He did not notice the archer for some time, too preoccupied with his own thoughts, but when he lifted his gaze, a smile crept into his face. He wondered if Hanzo listened to the words sweetly rolling of his tongue, if he had any idea that he wished for those words to be more than mere lyrics. 

‘...just once if I have the chance, the things I would do to you...’ 

Was that blush on Hanzo's face? If he was embarrassed, he hid it well, those piercing eyes still staring into his, the perceptive gaze apparently full of understanding and McCree felt shivers run down his back, knowing this was what he wanted, what he longed for. He strummed the last chords, last wanting words echoed through the air and he got to his feet, slowly walking over to Hanzo, drawn to him like a moth to a flame, burning already as their eyes never left each other. Hanzo was so close now and Jesse opened his mouth to say something, time flowing like honey, fingertips brushing against the fabric of Hanzo's jacket as he leaned in, but no words left his mouth in that moment.

Hanzo reacted immediately, finding the cowboy’s parted lips as a best invitation, closing the gap between them and catching his lips in a bruising kiss, passionate and deep. He could taste rich alcohol and cigar smoke, finding the taste surprisingly pleasant and dangerously addictive. He only had one thing in his head: More. His hands snaked around McCree's shoulders, finding their way to his hair, bringing him even closer.

Jesse did not hesitate, leaning into the kiss, rough and full of teeth, biting at Hanzo's lower lip with ferocity. His hands slipped down his hips, grabbing his ass and pressing his back against the cold wall behind them. He gave out a low, lustful moan, his lips finding Hanzo's neck, sucking a purple bruise into the soft skin. He was already hard, his heart racing and he knew he won't want to stop just with kissing.

Hanzo moaned deeply, trying his best to hold his voice down. The wall behind him and the gunslinger’s strong arms allowed him to get up and wrap his legs around McCree's waist, moving his hips against him, muffling the sounds of pleasure in the crook of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bitemarks there. He was enjoying marking this man, quickly growing possessive, rubbing against him, his hips moving more steadily and a rush of pleasure ran over his spine as he felt the gunslinger, already hard against his crotch.

Jesse grunted, pressing Hanzo further against the bricks of the wall, grinding against him through their clothes. He enjoyed every second of this, panting hard into Hanzo’s ear. He was restless and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he whispered between breaths, emphasizing his words with another thrust, nails bluntly digging into the muscles of the archer's ass.

‘My room or yours?’

Hanzo didn't respond, only moving to stop the cowboy from speaking further by linking his lips with him. He didn't care - if it was only his choice, he would take Jesse here and now. The gunslinger chuckled.

‘Mine, then...’ 

Very reluctantly, he let Hanzo down and the archer whined angrily, trying to get more friction and kisses from him. Jesse grabbed him by the hand, leading him swiftly through the darkness to his room, giving him what he wanted immediately after the doors shut behind them. He hooked his fingers under Hanzo's shirt, pulling it up over his head and attacked his bare chest, biting at one nipple while circling the other with his cold metal hand.

‘Ah, look at ya, darlin'... perfect...’ He looked up at him, a wild expression of enjoyment on his face. ‘...and all mine tonight...’

Hanzo groaned deeply, pushing the cowboy’s head closer to his chest as a sign that yes, he is doing it right and Hanzo wants more of it, all that he can have. The sharp contrast of the smooth metal and slick tongue on his chest was intoxicating, but he didn't want this to be one-sided. Catching McCree’s messy hair, he forced his head back, kissing and biting at his throat while struggling to unbutton McCree's shirt with one hand and tug it from his pants to slide his hands over his muscular torso. Hanzo moaned as he returned to kissing the chapped lips, feeling the cowboy’s hands explore his body in return.

Jesse was moaning loudly, his nerve endings suddenly on fire, nodding in approval as Hanzo's hands roamed his body, nails leaving red marks in his skin. He roughly yanked at the buttons on Hanzo's pants, tugging them open and slid his hand down across his bulge, stroking Hanzo's dick over the fabric, already soaked with precome. Humming, he looked at Hanzo with a lustful gaze, a smile on his lips. 

‘Well… ain’t this pretty… can’t but wonder what you taste like, darlin', feelin’ how needy you are for it...’

Hanzo whimpered, throwing his head back at the feeling of the cowboy's hand just where it was needed. And the gunslinger was promising much more. The hungry gaze in his eyes, the way he licked those full lips of his, invoked all sorts of fantasies in Hanzo’s head. He growled low in his throat, nails buried into the gunslinger’s back. 

‘Then what are you waiting for...’ 

He tried his best to steady his voice enough to speak, but the lust was seeping from every syllable leaving his lips, red and swollen after the treatment they received. McCree did not need more encouragement, dropping to his knees and pulling Hanzo's pants and underwear down. He smiled, kissing Hanzo's length from the base to the tip before stretching his lips over the head, giving him a teasing suck. 

‘Mmmm, better than I imagined...’ 

He started moving his head slowly, taking in as much of Hanzo's dick as he could until it hit the back of his throat. He moaned as if it was him who was getting blown, his tongue slipping over the soft skin, his hands high on Hanzo's thighs, squeezing him tightly. Hanzo gasped as he felt the lips tighten on him, tongue sliding on the underside of his cock, McCree’s mouth hot and sweet around him. He ran his hand slowly over the cowboy's hair and cheek with surprising tenderness, letting him move freely, letting him do his best.

Jesse took Hanzo eagerly, his mouth tightly wrapped around his girth, lapping up everything he could get, looking devotedly up at the smaller man, soft noises and little gasps escaping him all the time. He slowly let Hanzo slide out of his mouth and put a hand on him, stroking him firmly.

‘Y’know, I've dreamed of this...’ he gave him a slow, thorough lick over the slit, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s face. ‘...and more...’

The archer whined at the sudden change of pace, his fingers once again tightening in Jesse’s hair and he brought him up, catching his lips in another searing kiss, hand swiftly unzipping his trousers. McCree was a little bigger than he expected, but he eagerly took him into his hand, stroking them both at once with swift movements of his wrist.

Jesse rested his head against Hanzo's shoulder, gripping him tightly as the archer's hand rubbed them together. His breath was hot and heavy, the pent up pressure made him buck against the calloused hand in rhythm. 

‘Darlin'... yeah... that’s good...’ he uttered, biting into the soft skin under Hanzo's ear. If it was another night, he wouldn’t mind letting Hanzo finish them off like that, but he was too far gone to settle just for his this. He caught Hanzo’s hand, sucking at his neck and smiled.

‘I still believe I promised you more today...’

Hanzo sighed in response, completely okay with taking this further. He didn't stop kissing the cowboy as they approached to bed, movement slow because of their unwillingness to stop the kisses and touches long enough for them to get there. For a small moment their lips parted and Jesse found himself in a state of momentary sobriety. Here, under his hands, was Hanzo Shimada, the most gorgeous man he knew and he was there for him, let himself be touched, kissed, hell, far more than that and Jesse wondered how he could ever get so lucky. The next moment Hanzo was on him again though and he more than happily returned the rain of kisses and bites, clumsily ridding himself of clothes and shoes. He pulled the half-naked Hanzo onto his lap, rolling his hips against him in a slow movement, hands firmly on the warrior's powerful thighs, hungry look on his face. 

‘Know how to ride, pardner?’

Hanzo let out seemingly angry huff, his eyes still glazed heavily with alcohol as he reached behind McCree to his nightstand, searching and finding what he needed before leaning forward to catch the cowboy's lips in another hard kiss. He popped the cap of the lube, slicking two of his fingers with generous amount of the clear liquid and reached behind himself, supporting his weight on McCree’s chest. Jesse gave out a soft whine. He couldn't see what Hanzo was doing but there wasn't really any doubt. He loved to watch his face as he slowly worked himself open, his fingers sliding in and out in methodical, precise movements.

‘That's it, sugar... stretch yourself for me. I bet you'll feel amazing around me...’

He whispered words of encouragement, his thumbs making soothing circles on the archer's thighs. It was messy and they were both drunk but Jesse did not remember when was the last time he enjoyed himself so much. His dick was hard and leaking against his stomach and he had to restrain himself from simply letting loose and taking Hanzo right then and there.

Hanzo bit his lower lip as he scissored his fingers, crooking them, quickly adding a third, enjoying the familiar stretch and burn, but he didn't invest as much time into the preparation as he normally would, too hungry for what McCree had to offer. He slowly pulled his hand back, leaving himself uncomfortably empty and slicked the cowboy’s dick with the excess lube on his fingers, teasing the head with his thumb. Jesse caught his hips, helping him position himself above him before the archer started sinking onto him, painfully slowly, shuddering and gasping from the stretch.

Jesse threw his head back, moaning out loud as Hanzo's ass came to rest on his thighs. He was slick and hot and so perfect right there and Jesse couldn't resist rocking against him a little, his nails pressing small red crescents into his skin. 

‘Fuck, darlin'... so tight, y'feel so good like this...’

His mouth was running, unable to stop the flow of words and he desperately ached for the archer to move. Hanzo smiled, lifting his hips and falling back again, surprisingly keeping a good rhythm as his body adjusted to the intrusion. He was getting louder. He would never be that loud if sober. In the back of his head he wondered if he is more intoxicated by the alcohol or by the man under him, not quite certain anymore. It felt too perfect to stay quiet and he stopped resisting, moaning and sighing with every thrust.

‘Ah, Jesse… feels so good… nnngh! So good!’ 

He was gasping, moaning and riding the cowboy like his life depended on it. He didn't even notice that he called him by his first name for the first time ever.

‘That's it, baby. Keep makin' those sounds for me...’

Jesse lifted Hanzo's hips, sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in and repeating the movement. He angled himself better so he could hit the archer's sweet spot, his thrusts faster and more powerful now. 

‘...you're so good for me, Hanzo, good boy, ridin' me like that...’ 

His metal hand slipped down onto Hanzo's weeping dick, squeezing him, thumb brushing over the slit, teasing, giving the archer the much needed friction as Jesse kept thrusting into him in a regular rhythm, his pace demanding but oh, so sweet. Hanzo let out a high pitched cry as the cowboy's cock brushed over his prostate, the hands on him intensifying the pleasure running through him. He barely had time to take a deep breath before McCree slammed into him again and again, his smooth drawl of a voice talking him through it all the time. He felt the pressure building up, felt the familiar heat pool between his legs, the hand stroking him and the cock in his ass getting too much and he came with a cry 'Jesse', in long, hot streaks over the gunslinger's chest. Yet he didn't stop moving, oversensitive as he was, determined to bring the other over the edge, too. He locked his eyes with Jesse, his look unexpectedly fond and soft, silent plea for the cowboy to come written in it.

McCree groaned as Hanzo cried out his name, clenching around him, the tightness on the verge of pleasure and pain. He kept thrusting, letting Hanzo ride through his orgasm, their eyes locked on one another. It only took a few moments and a few sweet movements of Hanzo's hips to make Jesse come deep inside his lover while moaning out his name loudly. Jesse was still holding Hanzo's hips, but his touches became softer as he tried to catch his breath, pleasantly exhausted and spent. He smiled at Hanzo's flushed face, reaching out to cup his jaw and leaned up to kiss him, softly, tenderly, on those beautiful lips.

Hanzo slowly slid from him, not stopping the kisses, moving to comfortably cuddle by the cowboy's side. He did not even mind the mess, exhausted as he was. He quickly fell asleep, his head resting on Jesse's shoulder, a faint smile of satisfaction lingering on his lips.

Jesse was lying on his back, absentmindedly caressing Hanzo's back as the archer softly slept on his shoulder, his breath calm now and he had to smile. He could hardly believe this night was real. And that it was this good. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hanzo's body, bringing a blanket over them and closed his eyes, enjoying the other man's presence. Genji was bound to be giving them amused looks of 'I told you' in the morning, but Jesse did not mind at all. He drifted off, hopeful that this was not the last night he'll be holding Hanzo Shimada in his sleep.


End file.
